Time Scrolls
The Time Scrolls are an item that appeared in Season 9 of the Smurfs cartoon show. Mainstream Smurfs Media They were part of Grandpa Smurf's secret chamber that was hidden in his cellar that he used in the episode "The Smurfs That Time Forgot". They were used for time-traveling by selecting which scroll the traveler wants to use, since each scroll can take a traveler to a specific point in time (and also to its corresponding geographical location, as the one Snappy had pulled was to ancient Egypt). Then, when the scroll is used in conjunction with the magic time crystals and the magic key that could arrange them in a specific order, a magical time whirlwind would take the traveler to that specific place -- with the traveler's clothes modified according to gender and to the specific point in time (and geographical location) the traveler arrives in. Grandpa Smurf used a Time Scroll that would take him, Papa Smurf, and Crinkles the baby dinosaur that the Smurfs had found back to the prehistoric era. However, as he was using the magic key to arrange the time crystals to take them back to that time period, the rope of the crane Handy was using to lower Crinkles into the chamber had broke, and though a dozen or so Smurfs tried to keep Crinkles from falling on the crystals, they ended up falling into the chamber along with Crinkles just as the magical whirlwind appeared. Soon Grandpa Smurf, Papa Smurf, and Crinkles were joined by those other Smurfs plus Smoogle. Also the Time Scrolls were pulled from their cubbyholes and shredded to bits as the whirlwind arose from the chamber and then disappeared, leaving behind remains of the Time Scrolls and the left-behind Smurfs wondering what's going to happen to the time-traveling Smurfs. In the prehistoric era, as the time-traveling Smurfs have finished safely bringing Crinkles back home to his family, Grandpa Smurf was about to use the key to arrange the time crystals to bring the group back home to their time and to the Smurf Village when a giant dinosaur attacked them, causing Grandpa Smurf to lose his grip on the key and to send it dangling on a branch over a lava pit. Grandpa Smurf tried to rescue the key, but instead he ended up sending it into the lava pit where it was dissolved. Without the key, Papa Smurf had to resort to figuring out the hard way the right combination of assembling the time crystals together, which resulted in his group of Smurfs going from one time period (and geographical location) to another, with no certainty of whether they will ever make it home. Non-Canonical Media In the movie The Smurfs 2, the smurfportation crystals serve a similar function to the Time Scroll crystals, allowing for time travel to specific locations and time periods (the Winslows' apartment in New York City and the Smurf Village), but only require one crystal for each Smurf and are ingested instead of arranged in any specific pattern. Expanded Animated Universe The time crystals appeared in "A New Smurf, A New Adventure" at the beginning of the story when the Smurfs returned home for good from their time-traveling adventure. In the related mini-story "The Return Home," the crystals were put back into the vault, which was then sealed off so that they would not be used again until the Time Scrolls themselves were restored. Later in "Hethera the Goblin," the Time Crystals are used again in order to retrieve a companion for Mystico from the past because goblins had become extinct by the present time. Papa Smurf and a group of other Smurfs were sent back 500 years and returned home with Hethera. The Time Crystals have not yet been used again. Glovey Stories The Time Scrolls, Ruby Key, and Time Crystals are used by Glovey in order for him to try returning to his respective time in the year 1792. He gets sent to the year 1830 first after he chases Adam, who steals the Time Crystals in an attempt to take over the universe by ruling all of history. Glovey ends up taking the crystals and coincidentally lands in prehistoric times, where he hides when he sees younger versions of his fellow Smurfs appear with bits or torn paper near them. He also sees them loose the ruby key in the lava, which he manages to get without any harm since he still had his Sun capsule to protect him, and a new dinosaur friend he be befriends. Along his travels through time, Glovey finds missing pieces of the Time Scrolls which help him make it easier to get home. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The Time Scrolls as well the ruby key and the time crystals have been replaced by the Key Of Chronos in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, of which Father Time was its owner. After the key was destroyed, the Smurfs resorted to arranging the chronosyte crystals in order to open a portal back to their own time. Smurfs: The Magical Blue In Smurfs: The Magical Blue, it is revealed that all events within the Season 9 period of the Smurfs cartoon show, leading up to the Smurfs traveling through time, was all part of a time traveling nightmare cast upon the Smurfs. Thus it is likely that the Time Scrolls themselves were also part of the nightmare and therefore do not actually exist. Category:Magical items Category:Open to Community Category:Temporal control objects Category:Crystals Category:Time travel methods